Crypton High School Student Council
by FruitPudding
Summary: Rin is a student at Crypton Academy, a very prestigous school. She's quite popular too. When Student Council Election is right around the corner, she decides to run for secretary. When she gets elected, can she survive the crazy student council? RinxLen, PikoxMiki, LukaxGakupo, and more. T for language and more.
1. The Election

**Hi everyone, if you remember me. (It's Fishycakesx3!) It's been a while! I was setting up my new laptop though. I'm making my comeback with "Crypton Academy Student Council!"**

**Updating: This will update daily. The story should not have over 20 chapters, so it should finish quickly. **

**Story: Rin is a student at Crypton Academy, a very prestigous school. She's quite popular too. When Student Council Election is right around the corner, she decides to run for secretary. When she gets elected, can she survive the crazy student council? RinxLen and more. **

**Reviews: NO FLAMES! Critiques are fine, but don't be too harsh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. Do you really think I would be writing this instead of making a kickass anime?**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"You should totally run for secretary!" Gumi and Teto said in unision. They were trying to encourage me to run for secretary for the student council. Student Council Election was right around the corner, and ever since first grade, I've always wanted to run for secretary. I was pretty good at organizing things, so why not?

I thought about it for a minute. "Well, guys, now that I finally have a chance, I'm not sure.." I rubbed the back of my head with a nervous smile. "Sorry guys, but I don't think I can do it. It was just a dream back then."

"No, Rin-chan, this is not just a dream! You've been waiting for this for your WHOLE LIFE!" Teto gripped my shoulders. "You have to run!"

Gumi nodded. "Yes! If you don't, your dreams will be crushed! Besides, I heard Lily was running too! You're not going to let her beat you, right!"

I jumped a little. Lily, my motal enemy. She's from America, and I would never admit this, but I'm sort of jealous of her. Sure, she's popular like me, but she has long beautiful blonde hair. My hair is a nice honey blonde color, but it's way too short! Her ocean blue eyes sparkle! I only have stupid blue eyes that don't sparkle AT ALL! And, the worst part is, SHE HAS BREASTS! I'm just a stupid flattie. Sometimes people mistake us for siblings, and I honestly wouldn't mind being her sibling. If I really was, I would look better though. We always just say in unision, "EW!" though.

Anyways, I replied, "Well, maybe I can re-consider it..." I mumbled, my voice trailing off.

"GREAT! We already put your name on the sign up sheet!" my two best friends said together. I just sighed. They really are crazy, but at least I know they care. Then, we walked to the rooftop to eat our lunch.

Gumi, who had riceballs as usual, stuffed a ball in her mouth. "Hwey, Renny-chan, dwid you recwonsidar it becwause we told you Lilwy was running?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I said before answering her question. "But, that's only part of the reason. I guess I should run because I've been waiting for it since first grade. I can't just give up." I bit a piece of my fish.

"That's what we were saying!" Teto said before stuffing a piece of sushi in her mouth.

I swallowed the piece of fish and replied, "I know..thanks, guys. I guess you were just looking out for me."

Gumi and Teto grinned. "Of course, Rinny-chan!"

"Hey, what's with the sudden nickname!" I asked but no one answered.

* * *

The next day at school, I handed in my speech to Sakine-sensei, the advisor of all the clubs. The Student Council is technically a club, so..yeah.

"Great, Rin! I will return your speech later so you can read the speech to the school." Sakine-sensei said with a smile.

I bowed. "Understood, Sakine-sensei."

She rubbed my head as if I was a pet. It kind of annoyed me. "You're so short, Rin! Are you sure you can reach the top of the podium?"

"I'm not that short!" I protested.

She stopped rubbing my head. "I was just teasing you, Rin. I used to be short just like you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course not, sweetheart! I was just trying to make you feel better!" she laughed. That woman really annoys me. "Well, go to the school auditorium later at three. I'll be waiting there, okay?"

I nodded. "Understood, Sakine-sensei."

She started rubbing my head again. What is she doing now! "It's just adorable how you look like a middle schooler but you are so organized!"

"You know, this counts as harrassing a student!" she stopped immediately.

"Sorry Rinny-chan, just playing around with you." she laughed nervously, sweating all over her face all of a sudden. "W-well, I'll see you later!" Sakine-sensei walked off, and I could hear her heels clicking with every step.

I sighed. "Why is she so annoying?" I asked myself, not expecting an answer.

"That's just the way she is." said a familiar voice. I turned to see Lily, with a smirk on her face. "Hello Rin, did you miss me?"

"Of course not, you tall freak!" I growled. Did I mention Lily was tall earlier? If not, she's like a tree. Even taller than Sakine-sensei. "What do you want? Have nothing to do but pester me? Are you really that lonely?" I chuckled.

She crossed her arms, the smirk still on her face. "Of course not." her smirk turned into a frown. "I'm here to tell you that I decided to run for president instead."

What! No way..what if she won? What if I won too! Just thinking about it..GRRR!

I huffed. "It's not like you're going to win." I crossed my own arms. But, I knew she was...I would never admit it though.

"Oh, really? Maybe I can use my secret weapon.." she turned around, and bended over. I could clearly see her panties. Her pretty pink panties..my nose started to bleed. "Oh well, nothing's on the floor." she stood up and turned around.

"T-that's cheating!" I said, covering up my nose. "You're a stupid cheater!"

She laughed. "Cheating is the only way you can win." Lily's smirk grew wider. "Even without me running against you and cheating, you won't win."

"Grr...I'LL SHOW YOU!" I ran off like a coward. Maybe it's because I am a coward..

I could hear Lily snickering and muttering, "Stupid Rin."

Will I really win? The suspense is killing me..to make matters worse, I don't even know who I'm running against! What will I do? Gah...

* * *

The school day passed by pretty quickly, and before I knew it it was time to go to the auditorium. A little late, I rushed to the auditorium. I made it right on time. Sakine-sensei was passing out speeches.

"You..you...Rin?" I ran over and snatched the sheet. "That's very rude, Rin."

My eyes widened, as I realized what I just did. "I'm so sorry, Sakine-sensei! I was just..nervous!"

She chuckled. "I get it. Sit in the second chair to the right on stage. We will call your name to go up, okay?"

"Okay." I rushed over to the stage and sat down. I was excited, but nervous at the same time. I sat down beside a girl with long dark yellow hair put in a side ponytail. She also had eyes matching the color of her hair. Neru, I think.

On the other side of me was Len Kagamine. Anybody could recognize him. He had hair like mine and eyes like mine. He kind of looked like me, except his hair had spiky bangs and it was put in a small ponytail. He's popular like me, but I'm not as popular as him. Even Lily isn't.

Anyways, I saw Lily walking backstage. I growled. Len seemed to notice, and he gave me a What-the-heck look. I blushed slightly and gave him a nervous smile. He looked away quickly. I kind of have a crush on him..

Later the auditorium was filled with students. Sakine-sensei was standing behind the podium.

"Welcome, students. Today you will hear speeches from various students who are trying to get you to vote for them to be in the student council." Sakine-sensei said with a smile. "Tomorrow, you will vote and the next day we will announce the winners."

Everyone clapped. I clapped too, because I felt like I had to.

"Now, we have the people running for secretary, historian, and treasurer behind us. Let's start off with Akita Neru. She's running for historian."

The audience clapped as Neru stood up and walked over to the podium. With her speech in her hand, she started.

"Hello students.."

The speech was a little long and boring. I could see some people almost falling asleep. Finally, when she was done, the audience clapped and Sakine-sensei told Len to go up. He was running for treasurer.

Len's was sort of long too, and sort of boring but everyone listened to every word of it, including me. Everyone gave him a standing ovation after she was done. He bowed, and sat down.

Another girl named Defoko went up, then a boy named Al. Finally, it was my turn.

"Now, Kagene Rin will speak."

The audience clapped as I walked over to the podium. My speech wasn't very long, about the size of a normal speech. When I was done, I sort of got a standing ovation..I smiled at sat down.

Everyone else went up and then it was time for the people running for president and vice president. I was told to sit in the audience now.

Lily, of course, was first. Her speech wasn't very long.

"Hello, my name is Lily." she had a pencil or something on stage. She dropped it-on purpose- then looked down at it. "Oops! One second." The bastard did exactly what she did to me. All the guys cheered, but all the girls were calling her a show-off.

Her speech was just about how she would make sure we had better lunches (instead of healthy things like tuna, which I thought wasn't half bad,) more fun events, and other stuff to appeal people. Her speech lasted like five minutes. The males clapped as hard as they could, but the girls just looked away.

Next was Luka Megurine. She's a very smart girl, and she's just a year above me, a third year. She had a great speech, not too long, but not too short either. Her speech was actually pretty interesting. Everyone clapped for her in the end.

A few other people went too, and then it was all over. Now, all I had to do was wait and find out if I would become secretary or not.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The Voting

**I'm back again with Crypton Academy Student Council Chapter 2! **

**Thanks for 6 reviews! :]**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"_Of course I'm voting for you, Rin! I'm not going to vote for that weird Ruko girl, that's for sure._" Gumi said over the phone. I was in the living room, laying on the couch at home talking to Teto and Gumi on the phone.

_"RUKO IS NOT THAT WEIRD!_" Teto exclaimed. She gulped. "_I mean..she's not half bad.._"

I giggled. "Don't judge a book by it's cover Gumi. Anyways, thanks for clarifying. I was being kind of stupid to even ask that question." I replied to Gumi. I could tell she was smiling, even though I couldn't see her.

She giggled too. "_I thought Teto was the stupid one in the group._"

"_WHAT? Whatever, I have to go..Ted's making dinner for me, you know that fish he always makes for me but burns it?" _Teto replied. "_That fish. I'm forced to eat it every night. I'm sort of used to the taste now though, luckily."_

"Oh yeah! I remember tasting some of it! That was horrible! Has he tasted my brother Rinto's fish? Delicous!" I twisted a strand of my hair.

_"I remember tasting it too! Disgusting!" _Gumi gagged.

_"Lucky Rinny-chan! You get the hot big brother that's a good cook." _Teto kind of had a crush on my older brother. _"Your relationship sounds like some of those hentai games where the little sister is in love with older brother, better known as Onii-chan! Your relationship is forbidden, so you secretly fuc-"_

_"SHUT UP TETO! You must be scaring Rin." _Gumi stopped her.

I nodded, even though they couldn't see me. "I know right! Hey, wait, you play hentai games?"

_"Of course not! I was watching that anime My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute earlier! You have to watch it later!" _Teto paused. _"Ted called me again. Bye." _

She hung up. I sighed. "Well, anyway, there's really nothing to talk about, so maybe we should just hang up too."

_"Yeah, bye!" _Gumi hung up. I placed the phone on the charger. Maybe I should go somewhere..Rinto is still at work, so maybe I should do something instead of staying in the house. I decided to go out to eat at Yumi's burgers. I called Rinto and told him not to make me any dinner. He agreed with it, so I changed.

Later, I was changed into a white t-shirt, a yellow hoodie, blue jeans, and orange sneakers. I also wore my orange baseball cap, which I usually wear backwards. It's a pretty cool outfit. Anyways, I head out to Yumi's burgers. **(A/N: I think I mention Yumi's Burgers in every one of my stories! xD I made it up.)** I order a burger with fries and a pepsi. When I'm about to sit down, I see a familiar face. **Lily. **

I sat down quickly, then stand back up and walk over to her. Time to annoy he like there's no tomorrow. She was with two of her snobby friends, Miki and Iroha. Lily seemed to notice me, and her smile turns into a frown.

"You." Lily muttered. She stood up and looked down at me, because I'm short, of course. "Get out."

"This is Yumi's Burgers, not Lily's Place to Kick Random People Out." I crossed my arms. "What are you, the owner's daughter or something?"

Lily shook her head. "No! My family owns Yutaka Fashion instead." she smirks.

Miki and Iroha looked amazed. "Your family owns Yutaka Fashion? I never knew that! I'm wearing a dress from them right now!" Miki exclaimed.

"I have on some on one of their limited edition shoes!" she held up her feet. The two girls squealed.

Lily continued to brag. "That's not all, either. We're thinking about building a store around here." she crossed her arms. "You lost, Kagene."

"Jokes on you. I hate Yutaka Fashion. I'm more of a KawaiiShojo girl. Yutaka Fashion is for snobby rich girls." I said. "You lost, whatever your damn last name is." I never took the time to learn her last name..why would I want to anyway?

Lily clenched her fists. "Grr, just, eat your damn burger, Kagene!"

I just shrugged my shoulder with a smirk and walked over to my seat. I ate my burger, finished my pepsi, and decided to head home. Rinto was already home, eating something..from a bento box?

"Rinto? Why are you eating something from a bento box?" I asked.

Rinto smiled softly. "A girl at work gave it to me. Her name is Gakuko." **(A/N: Decided not to go with the usual Lenka and Rinto thingy!)**

"Oh, really?" I said. "I think somebody's got a crush!"

"N-NO WAY!" Rinto started blushing furiously.

"Just talking about that Gakuko girl, but I guess you do too.."

"J-just go up to your room or something!"

I giggled and headed upstairs to my room.

* * *

The next day at school I watched as everyone voted. I already voted for president (Luka,) vice (Hatsune Miku,) treasurer (Len,) and historian (Neru.) I was not allowed to vote for secretary, obviously.

When I saw Lily walking over to me, I knew something was going to go down.

"Already voted for president? Who did you vote f-" Lily paused. "Never mind. Everyone knows you secretly voted for me." Lily starts giggling.

"Please," I started. "the only people who are voting for you are those perverted guys that have no life."

Lily crossed her arms and shook her head. "They must have a life if they voted for me." she smirked. "Tomorrow, when they tell me I win, I'm going to use my second secret weapon."

I raised an eyebrow, and crossed my own arms. "What's that?"

"I knew I should have cleaned the classroom after this! Now my blouse is all wet.." Lily sighed. Wait..white blouse..water..bra..

"YOU ARE SO-"

"Better than you? I have the breasts, I have the height, I have the hair, I have the eyes, I have..everything!" Lily started laughing. "Admit it, Kagene. I'll always be better than you."

She was really getting me angry now. "SHUT UP, YOU DAMN SEX DOLL!"

Of course, students _and _teachers just happened to be walking by..everyone stopped and stared at me.

Hiyama-sensei, the math teacher at our school, walked over to me. "Follow me." he said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the office.

Lily looked confused. I guess she was wondering if she should take what I just said as a compliment or an attack.

* * *

When we made it to the office, Hiyama-sensei told the school counselor what happened. Crypton Academy's school counselor is Haku Yowane. **(A/N: In this story she doesn't drink very much.)**

Yowane-sensei glared at me. "Why would you say such a thing to a wonderful student? She's very smart, beautiful, and-"

"Did you see what she did at the assembly yesterday?" I interrupted. "Oh, sorry for interrupting you!"

"That's fine, Rin. Yes, I did. That was very inappropriate." Yowane-sensei replied.

"Why aren't you punishing her!" I asked, my voice slowly rising.

"That's not what we're here to talk about."

I stood up. "I don't care! You just admitted she did something very inappropriate but yet you just let it go?" I leaned against the desk so our faces were only about two inches away. "What kind of school is this?"

It was silent for a moment, then I realized I was being disrespectful. I sat down immediately. "S-sorry..it's just.." I gripped the edge of my skirt. "It's just.."

Surprisingly, she smiled at me. "I get it, Rin. Let me let you in on a little secret. Don't tell anyone I told you, okay?"

"Okay.." I muttered.

She sighed, then she stopped smiling. "Lillian's father is paying the school so she will win the election. If we don't let her win, he will sue the school."

I gasped. "W-what..?"

"That's right, they're paying the school. We can't punish her for it, because then we wouldn't be able to let her run." Yowane-sensei explained. "If she did something that inappropriate, do you think we should let her run? No."

I nodded as my eyes widened. Then I realized, it's Lily. She's rich, and she can get her father to do anything for her. My eyes returned to their regular size. "I-I'm not surprised..Lily is Lily."

"We would not let her run if her father didn't pay us." Yowane-sensei finishes.

"Why not return the money?" I suggested.

Yowane-sensei shook her head. "We really need the money for some upcoming events. I'm really sorry, Rin." she paused. "Now, let's get back to you calling her a..sex doll?"

I gulped. "I just couldn't hold it in, Yowane-sensei. She told me when she won, she would use her other _secret weapon_.."

"Hmm?" Yowane-sensei raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I get it..listen, we'll try to work something out, okay?"

I nodded, and thanked her. Then, she took me to math class. Class had already started, so I was a little late. Good thing Hiyama-sensei knew what was going on, or he would give me detention.

"Please sit down, Kagene."

I nodded and sat down behind Gumi and in front of Teto. I looked over to Lily, who was too busy reading a magazine under her desk instead of completing the problems. Yowane-sensei was right. She's super smart.

I completed the problems right before the bell rang.

"Okay, class. Remember, tomorrow we have a test."

Everyone rushed out of the classroom, because our favorite subject is coming up: LUNCH! It's the only subject I get an A+ in. In every other subject, I get C's. Not bad, if you'd asked me though.

Gumi, Teto, and I ate on the rooftop as usual. I ate some of my leftovers for Yumi's Burgers. while my two friends just had the usual.

"Rin, we voted for you just like we said we would!" Teto said cheerfully.

"Yep, and we made sure we didn't vote for Lily!" Gumi added. "We voted for that Megurine Luka girl instead!"

I smiled at them. "Thanks guys."

They smiled back at me. "No problem!" they said together in unison.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for the results." I put a piece of my burger in my mouth. I almost told them what Lily's father did, but I remembered that I'm not supposed to tell anyone.

The rest of lunchtime just involved random questions and conversations, like "Should Konata be with Kagami or should she be with a guy?" and "Did you guys watch that episode of.." insert whatever anime.

We could faintly hear the bell ringing, so we decided to head to class.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Before I knew it, it was the next day. The day where we would find out who won the election. I sat in my chair on stage. Would I win or not?

Sakine-sensei stood behind the podium. "Welcome students, today we will announce the winners of the election. The winners are.."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	3. The Meeting

**I'm back once again! Before I start this chapter, to Guest 5:**

**First of all, don't make obviously statements when you don't even know. Sure, Rin wins, but read the actual chapter to see about Lily. About the OC, I don't make OCs unless the fandom I'm writing for is short on characters.**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"_I can't believe you won, Rin-chan!_" Gumi and Teto said together in unison.

Yeah, that's right, I won. Guess what else? LILY DIDN'T WIN! She completely freaked out. Everyone found out that she paid too. Even the perverted guys refused to look at her. Anyways, my first meeting is tomorrow morning.

"I know!" I laughed. "Did you see Lily though?"

"_I wasn't surprised when I found out she paid. Who would though?_" Gumi stated.

Teto muttered, "_Mhm. I don't think anyone was surprised except for those perverts._"

We laughed together. "_Oh, guys, did you watch My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute Yet? You had to!"_ Teto cried.

I rubbed the back of my head, even though she couldn't see me. "Well..I-"

"_It's amazing!_" Gumi said immediately. "_Kirino really is cute! Did you see her in that maid costume? Nya!"_

"_I know, she was so cute!" _The two continued to talk about the anime.

"Do you guys realize that your watching an anime meant for guys?" I told them. "I mean, it might be a good anime, but-"

"_That doesn't matter, Rin! It's a great anime, why didn't you watch it yet!"_ Teto asked me._  
_

I sighed. "Well, I was studying and talking to you on the phone, so..I couldn't really find the time." I explained. "Besides, we had a test today. That's why I was studying. Maybe I can find the time somehow now..what channel does it come on?"

"_Tokyo TV, of course! You have to watch it_!" Teto exclaimed.

"Tokyo TV..okay, I'll find some kind of time to watch it." I replied.

"Rin! Come down here!" Rinto called.

I sat up on my bed. "Okay!" I yelled back. "Guys, I have to go. Rinto is calling me."

Teto giggled. _"Tell that hottie I said hey._"

"_Bye, Rin-chan!" _Gumi said.

I hung up and walked downstairs. Rinto was standing at the steps with two girls. Lenka and Gakuko, I guess? One looked a little bit like Len..maybe it's Len older sister that Rinto meant by fate? Which means that Len and I..never mind! On the other side of Rinto was a girl with long purple hair and matching eyes. It looked like that kid Gakupo that goes to my school.

Rinto smiled at me. "This is Lenka, and this is Gakuko. These are the girls that have been giving me those bento boxes."

"I know, but why are they here?" I asked. "N-not that I mind you being here.."

Rinto works for a restaurant, just so you know. "We're supposed to come up with a recipe, so they decided to come over to my house."

My eyes lit up. "Can I help?" I started drooling because I was still a little hungry.

He laughed. "Sure, but I know you're just going to try to taste the food. If you really want to help, you have to help cook the food."

"Fine.." I muttered. It was silent for a moment after that.

"Hey, Rin, right?" Gakuko asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

Gakuko sighed and flipped her hair. "I'm surprised. You look nothing like Rinto. You're not very good-looking."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I yelled.

"Don't be rude, Gakuko! They might kick us out!" Lenka warned her. "Sorry about Gakuko..she's very conceited sometimes."

"Who are you calling conceited?" Gakuko crossed her arms. Lenka didn't answer.

"You, idiot! Ugh, whatever. Rinto, can we start working on the recipe?" Lenka asked.

Rinto nodded and lead them to the kitchen. Through the whole time, Lenka and Gakuko fought a lot, I helped Rinto cook the food and tasted it too. It was delicous!

Soon the two girls went home. I said goodbye to Lenka but completely ignored Gakuko. Bitch.

* * *

I slid the door open, and saw two girls in the room. Megurine Luka, and Akita Neru. They appeared to be talking at first, but when I slid the door open, they turned to me. Neru stood up.

"Kagene Rin! It's an honor just to be talking to you!" Neru bowed to me. "I-I'm Akita Neru, the girl sitting to your right on stage..I-I was too nervous to talk to you earlier!" Neru was historian, of course.

I smiled at her. "Thanks for the compliment, but I'm not that popular, am I?"

"Of course!" Neru cried.

I looked over to Luka. "Ah, hello Kouhai." she stood up and walked over to me. "I'm Megurine Luka, the president. Nice to meet you. Are you fine with the name Kouhai or should I call you Rin-chan."

"I'm fine with kouhai.." I told her.

"NO! You must call her Rin-sama!" Neru told Luka. "She's one of the most popular people in school!"

Luka turned to Neru. "I put a curse on you." she pointed at her. "Now that I pointed at you, the curse is on you. It's for being disrespectful to your sempai. If you do not apologize now, many bad things will happen to you."

"S-sorry, Luka-sempai!" Neru bowed to Luka. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"The curse is now taken off." Luka replied. "If you do it again though, the curse will stay on..FOREVER."

"Waaah! O-okay, Luka-sempai!" Neru said.

The door slid open again. I turned to see Hatsune Miku, the vice president and behind her was Len. Ah, Len...

Miku waved. "Hello, I'm Hatsune Miku, vice president!" she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kagamine Len." he waved too and gave us that heart melting smile. I gave them a soft smile and waved back.

"H-hello, Len-sama!" Neru bowed again. That girl knows how to bow.

"Hello." Len said calmly.

"You act like that happens to you all the time." Luka said. I was thinking the same thing.

"It does. About ten times a day. This is the eighth one." Len sat down in a chair. "That's not the point, though. Shall we start our first ever meeting?"

We all sat down and folded our hands. Luka started. "Well, should we get to know each other better first?" she suggested. Everyone agreed, so she started. She stood up. "My name is Megurine Luka, but you must address me as Luka-sempai, because you are underclassmen. I will call you kouhai or if that's not okay with you I'll use it as an honorific. I like tuna, and I'm a third year. I can put a curse on you, so watch out." Luka sat down. Wow, Luka is smart but sort of weird..

Len pointed something out. "Um, Luka, kouhai is not an honorific."

She gave him a What-did-you-just-say smile. "Don't you mean Luka-sempai?" she said. "It can be a honorific if I want it to."

He seemed to realize what he just said. "Oh, sorry Luka-sempai, and I guess it can.." Len's voice shook a little. "U-um, Miku, shouldn't you go next? You're vice president."

"Of course!" Miku stood up. "Hatsune Miku, that's my name! I'm a girl, I'm 16, and I love manga and anime!" she sat down and pointed to me.

"Oh, um.." I stood up with a smile. "I'm Kagene Rin, nice to meet all of you. I'm 15, and I like..oranges." I sat down and pointed to Len.

He stood up. "I'm Kagamine Len, and I'm 15. I like bananas." he sat down. Miku chuckled. Len pointed to Neru.

She looked surprised. She stood up, gripping the edge of her skirt and covering her mouth with her hand. She was blushing furiously. "U-uh..AKITA NERU!" she sat down immediately. Neru started breathing extremely hard. Somebody has a problem..

Anyways, Luka stood up again. "Now, that everyone has introduced themselves, Sakine-sensei told me we were going to be holding a dance soon. Rin-kouhai, I have a job for you." I looked up at her. "I need you to ask Coach Al if we can use the gym. Sakine-sensei decided to let us choose the location."

"Okay, Luka-sempai. I'll ask him during gym." I answered.

She turned to Neru. "Neru, as our historian, you will take some pictures. The pictures will go in the school yearbook."

"Y-yes, Luka-sempai." Neru replied.

Then Luka turned to Len. "I need you to make sure we have enough money for decorations, a DJ, and other things."

Len nodded. "Of course, Luka-sempai."

Finally Luka turned to Miku. "Just stay by my side."

Miku put her hand up to her forehead. "At your service, Luka-sempai!" Miku said cheerfully with a huge smile.

"Now, everyone," she turned so everybody could see her. "everyone is depending on us. If this dance is bad, everyone will blame us."

I raised my hand. "Um, Luka-sempai, when is the dance?"

"Two weeks from now on Friday. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. We talked about some other important stuff, then the bell rang. We headed to our classes. I was in math..with Len. I feel so happy right now. I can see my wonderful Len!

During class, Len passed me a note. I was honestly expecting a love letter, but instead it said:

_Hey, do you think Miku likes me? _

There's a dream crushed. Never mind, I was wrong to even think Len would date me. With a sigh, I wrote down:

**_I'm not sure.._**

Then I passed it back to him. He read it, nodded at me, then stuffed it in his desk. Hiyama-sensei was watching us the whole time. He looked over to us, and soon the whole class was staring at us. I was sweating so hard and blushing a little. Len was doing the same.

"Detention." That was all Hiyama-sensei said. I sighed. Then again though, I would get to spend a whole hour with Len..this is my chance! I started smiling and I knew people were wondering why I was so happy after getting detention. They must be crazy not to realize that I would be able to spend a whole hour with Len, one of the most popular guys in school. Sure, I'm popular too, but I would never compare to him..

* * *

"Sorry for getting you detention." Len mumbled.

I turned to him. He sits beside me in class, and we were told to sit in our usual seats. At least Hiyama-sensei lets us talk. We're in the third row.

"You're telling me that now?" I chuckled, and he chuckled with me. I'm pretty sure it was just a pity laugh though..

When he stopped laughing, he looked serious again. "I really am truly sorry. I should have just told you at another time."

I smiled at him. "It's okay, but.." I stopped smiling. "You really like Miku?"

Len nodded. "Ever since I laid eyes on her, I knew she was the one. She's beautiful, and I love her cheerful personality!" he gave me a toothy smile. "She's amazing, right?"

I forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I guess.."

"You'll help me, right? Win Miku's heart." Len grabbed my hands with both hands. He held them in the air. I blushed slightly. "I know this is sudden, but I really need your help. We're friends, right...?"

I nodded, not saying a word.

"I'm glad you agree with me." he smiles again.

Were Len and I having a moment? Forget that, he likes Miku..I guess I have no chances with him. Maybe I should just give up..

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 3! Yay, a longer chapter!**


	4. The Bake Sale

**Welcome back to Crypton High School Student Council! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Len continued to hold my hands. His hands felt warm, and I didn't want him to let go..but of course, he did. He realized what he was doing and pulled away immediately. "S-sorry Rin!" he said, blushing furiously.

"It's no big deal.." I mumbled, still blushing slightly. We started staring at each other, then we looked away immediately. God I hate awkward conversations like this.

Hiyama-sensei slid open the door and walked inside the classroom. "Detention is over. Please go home."

We stood up immediately, and at the same time we said, "Yes!" Then, we scrambled out of the classroom and out of the school.

I looked up at him when we were in front of the school gates. He's taller than me, of course. I'm just a stupid shorty. "U-um, I ride the bus, so I'll go this way."

He smiled at me. "Really? What a coincidence. I ride the bus too."

We walked together, both of us silent. When we made it to the bus stop, no one was there so we both sat down on the bench.

Len looked over to me. "Hey, Rin, w-would you mind doing some investigating for me?" he started. "You know...find out if Miku likes me.."

"Oh..Miku.." I muttered. "I'll try.."

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. "Thanks, Rin-chan." he smiled again. I blushed. Not at him smiling at me, but because he called me Rin-chan..

I smiled back at him. "No problem, Len-kun."

The bus came and we boarded the bus. We sat next to each other. We started talking about Miku again.

"I'm not trying to be nosy..but why do you like Miku so much?" I asked him.

Len thought about it for a second. "Well, didn't we go through this earlier? It was love at first sight. She's beautiful and she has a cheerful personality. Just what a guy wants in a girl." he paused. "Or at least what I want in a girl." he chuckled. I chuckled a little.

"Oh..I-I'm just curious..if I started acting that way..would you like me?" I asked. I'm so stupid. Of course he was going to say no. My face turned red.

He thought again. "Well..you're not saying you like me, r-right?"

"No, of course not!" I quickly protested.

"Well..I guess. It would probably just be puppy love though. I have my sights set on Miku." he replied. I nodded.

"I see.."

The rest of the bus ride we remained silent. Luckily my stop was only a few blocks away. When the bus stopped, I stood up. Len didn't. "Hey, Len, come on."

He shook his head. "I have one more stop. I live in an apartment."

"Oh." I waved and got off the bus. I started walking down the street. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around me.

"Hey, cutie. Your skirt is a little too short. Maybe I should punish you for that." It was a creepy rapist's voice!

"Think again, you pervert!" I kicked him in the leg from behind. I turned to see..wait, that's not a rapist..that's Lily! "L-Lily! The hell?"

She was on the ground now, crying in pain. "Ow! Of course it's me, you damn idiot!" she rubbed her leg. "Geez.."

I laughed. "That's what you get for trying to trick me. What are you doing here though?"

"I-I was on the bus two seats behind you, but I guess you didn't notice me." Lily explained.

"Oh." I turned and started walking again. "Good luck with your leg."

"Hey!" I turned around. "..Congratulations..I can't believe the school returned the money though.."

"Well, that new student's tuition covered the money issue!" I said cheerfully. "I love him or her!" I turned back around and continued to walk. Lily stayed silent.

When I walked inside the house, I yelled, "I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" yelled Rinto from the kitchen. "For dinner we're having tuna!"

"Okay!" I yelled back. I walked upstairs to my room and decided to go on Tokyo Chat, a popular instant messaging site in Japan. I logged on, and Gumi and Teto happened to be online. I asked them to join my chat room. They both agreed.

* * *

**Rinny321: GUYS, GUESS WHAT? LEN LIKES THAT HATSUNE MIKU GIRL!**

**Carrots4ever: What the hell? He must be blind. Sure, she may be pretty, but you're even better! I bet she's really mean too, right?**

**BreadLuver: Yeah, I bet she is!**

* * *

Wow, my friends really know how to jump to conclusions. I sighed and replied.

* * *

**Rinny321: Guys, she's not mean..she's actually really nice. Don't jump to conclusions.**

**BreadLuver: Sorry..but maybe we can turn her into a bitch, so Len won't like her!**

**Carrots4ever: Omg! Great idea, Teto! Don't worry Rin, Len will like you in NO time!**

* * *

Wow, my friends are being a little too supportive here. I still like Miku, and I sort of want to be friends with her..it's not like I hate her.

* * *

**Rinny321: Guys, I don't hate Miku. Listen, if Len wants to be with Miku, he'll be with Miku. **

**BreadLuver: Sure..**

**Carrots4ever: Of course you don't..**

* * *

**Chat Request:**

**PikoU is requesting to chat with you.**

**Yes No**

* * *

**Rinny321: Guys, Piko is joining our chatroom.**

**Carrots4ever: Kk!**

**BreadLuver: Okay!**

**PikoU: Rin! I have exciting news! I moved to Tokyo and now I'm going to your school!**

* * *

My eyes widened. Piko is going to be going to our school? Piko was my childhood friend until I moved here to Tokyo.

* * *

**Rinny321: Not funny. **

**PikoU: I'm really serious, Rin Rin! We can go to school together!**

**Carrots4ever: Wow, Piko! We can finally meet you in person!**

**BreadLuver: Yeah!**

**PikoU: Oh, yeah! We can finally meet! Wow, this is going to be so exciting! To make things even better, I can see Miki again..**

* * *

Miki was Piko's crush when we were little. She moved to Tokyo around the time I moved. We rarely talked to each other when we were little, so we're just acquaintances. Piko always watched her from a distance. She had red hair and red eyes to match. She wore little pigtails back then to. Now, she has long pretty hair.

* * *

**Carrots4ever: You like Miki? How do you know her?**

**PikoU: I used to know her before she moved away to Tokyo like Rin.**

**BreadLuver: Wow! So much love in one chatroom! We can help you with your love life too, Piko!**

**PikoU: Hm? Rin's in love?**

**Rinny321: U-uh, well, kind of..it's this popular guy named Len at my school.**

**BreadLuver: Can you believe Rin is popular too?**

**PikoU: You're popular? You never told me!**

**Rinny321: Shut up, Teto!**

* * *

"Rin! Come down!" Rinto called.

I told them I had to go eat dinner. They said okay, so I walked downstairs. Sitting beside him at the table, was that bitch Gakuko.

"Oh, we're having dinner with Gakuko, she kind of came without telling me.." he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile on his face. "Sorry about that."

"As long as she doesn't say anything to me." I said while sitting down.

She opened her mouth, then closed it and turned to Rinto. She wrapped her arms around his left arm. "Rinto-kun!" she frowned at him. "First Lenka was being mean to me, now your sister? Make them stop!"

He sighed. "To be fair, you told her she was not good-looking."

Gakuko looked surprised, as if she wasn't expecting him to say that. "U-um, I was just..joking around?"

"Yeah, right." I took a bite out of my tuna.

"Rinto, please tell Rin I thought she wasn't talking to me!"

Rinto just looked at me.

"Tell Gakuko I was talking to you."

Rinto looked back to Gakuko.

"Tell Rin never mind then."

Rinto looked back to me, but I stayed silent. When I finished, I said, "Thanks for the meal." Then I put my dishes in the sink and rushed back upstairs to get back on my laptop.

* * *

**Rinny321: Guys, I'm back.**

**PikoU: Welcome back, Rin Rin!**

**BreadLuver: Rinny-chan!**

**Carrots4ever: Yay!**

**Rinny321: Did I miss anything?**

**PikoU: Nope, we're just talking about random stuff.**

**Rinny321: You know what, guys? It's getting late. Maybe we should log off.**

**Carrots4ever: I guess so. Bye Rin!**

**BreadLuver: See ya!**

**PikoU: Bye Rin Rin!**

* * *

I logged off and shut my laptop down. Then, I changed into my orange pajama set. It came with a white tank top with an orange on it as well as a white t-shirt with an orange on it (I choose the t-shirt most of the time,) orange and white striped pajama shorts, and orange socks. I jumped in the bed. Is love really possible for Len and I? Does Miku like Len back? Should I give up on Len? All the thinking made me fall asleep..

* * *

"Class, please welcome our new student, Piko." Hiyama-sensei said. I smiled. Piko really was telling the truth.

Piko waved, then noticed me. He started smiling. "Rin-chan!" he ran over to me and hugged me. "Rin! I told you I was coming! I told you!"

I heard people whispering "How could he know someone as popular as her?" I sighed and hugged him back.

Hiyama-sensei looked surprised. "Hm? You two seem to know each other?"

"Yes, he's my childhood friend." I told Hiyama-sensei.

"Okay then." he looked over to Miki. "The only empty seat is behind Miki, so.."

He looked around. He didn't seem to recognize the new Miki. She stood up, revealing herself. Miki has really changed since back then. Her hair grew longer, her height is amazing, and her breasts are even bigger than Lily's. Piko looked surprised.

"I'm Yamada Miki. Nice to meet you." she smiled. Miki didn't seem to remember him either. Then again, they rarely talked.

Piko smiled at her. "Utatane Piko." he sat down behind her. Everyone kept on staring at him through the entire math class. When the bell rang, everyone shuffled out of the classroom. Piko followed me.

"Hey, Rin! Want to help me find a club during club time?" he asked.

"Sorry, I have to attend a student council meeting." I paused. "I didn't tell you I was secretary yet, did I?"

"No.." Piko muttered. "Well, that's okay. I made a new friend anyway." he turned around and started walking off.

"Good luck!" I shouted, but not too loud. I headed to the student council room, where everyone except Len was already there. "Hello everyone."

Miku stood up and hugged me. "Rin-chan!" she hugged me really tight. "I really missed you!"

Wow, Miku really does like me..

"I-it's only been a day, but..thanks?"

She pulled away. "I just love seeing my friends!" she sat back down and so did I. Miku considered me a friend already though?

Len slid the door opened, then slid it closed. "Hey." he sat down.

"Rin-sama, Len-sama, I almost forgot to greet you guys!" she stood up and bowed, then sat back down. "I already greeted Luka-sempai, how could I forget you guys?"

Luka stood up. "Well, now that everyone's here, let's start our meeting."

We continued to talk about the dance, and a couple of other thing. Len seemed to be staring at Miku the whole time. Maybe I should just give up..

"Oh, and I have an idea to raise some extra money." Luka said. "A bake sale. We could use some extra money."

"GREAT IDEA, LUKA-SEMPAI!" Neru said quickly. She took a deep breath.

"I agree, Luka-sempai!" Miku said.

Len nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

"Sure, that sounds great. My older brother Rinto can make some strawberry shortcake." I said.

"My mother is pretty good at making w-western style candy.." muttered Neru.

"I can make Kasutera!" Miku said. **(A/N: Kasutera is Japanese sponge cake.)**

"I can throw in some fruit pie." said Len.

Luka smiled. "Great. I'll think of something. Find some people who can help up run the bake sale.

We all nodded and the bell rang. We headed to our classes.

* * *

"Rinto, I'm home!" I yelled.

"Oh, Rin! This time Lenka came over, so I hope you wouldn't mind.." Rinto called.

"As long as it's not Gakuko." I laughed.

"Hello, Rin!" called Lenka.

"Hello, Lenka-san." I called back. I walked in the kitchen. "Oh, um, Rinto, my school is planning to have a bake sale. Would you mind making some strawberry shortcake for us?"

Rinto turned to me, because he was looking at the stove, and nodded. "Okay." he then turned back to the stove.

"Um, Rin, if you don't mind, I can make some homemade pocky sticks." Lenka chipped in.**  
**

I smiled at her. "That would be nice."

She smiled back. Then, I headed upstairs and decided to ask Teto and Gumi if they could participate in the bake sale. Both of them agreed, luckily. They both threw in some doughnuts.

When I hung up the phone, I changed into my orange pajamas and went straight to bed because I was a bit tired.

* * *

**That's the end of the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	5. The Dodgeball Game

**Welcome to Crypton Academy Student Council 5!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"Everyone, today we have a special guest. His name is Gakupo, but don't call him Gakupo-sempai. Call me Bakapo." Luka pointed to Gakupo. Yep, he had to be related to Gakuko. Even their names sounded similiar.\

"U-um, Luka-sempai? Why is he here?" Len asked.

Her face turned really red. "NOW!" she stood up. "Let's start our meeting. For the bake sale, I decided to make cookies. Did you guys get anything else?"

I raised my hand. "My brother's co-worker said she would make some homemade pocky for us."

"Great. Anyone else?" Luka looked around, but no one raised their hands.

"Luka-san, I told you I would make rice!" Gak-Bakapo smiled.

"THAT'S NOT A TREAT!" Luka yelled at him. She sighed, then turned back around. "Anyways, we need to talk about the dance now. Remember, it's two weeks from now. Next Friday, we need to start setting up, so Rin, you asked Coach, right? The next Friday after that will be the dance, so we need to know."

My face turned blank. I completely forgot. "U-um..I was planning to ask him today during gym.." I smiled nervously, sweating. "Sorry, Luka-sempai."

"That's fine, but if you don't ask him today, I'll put a curse on you." Luka let out this creepy laugh as she tried to scare me.

"Rin-sama! Do it quick before she puts the curse on you!" Neru almost shouted.

"I will.." I muttered.

I saw Len staring at me the whole time. I pretended not to notice. Is he staring at me because he's starting to like me, or because he wants to ask me about Miku? Ugh, Len is so confusing.

Anyways, we continued to talk about other stuff until the bell rang. We went to our classes. Luckily, on Fridays, my gym class was right after club time. I changed into my gym uniform and when everyone was finished changing, Coach Al blew his whistle so loud. Ugh, that guy knows how to use his whistle. Everyone covered their ears.

"Okay, everyone! Listen up!" he yelled. "Today we're playing dodgeball, so, I'll choose a person to throw the ball. Whoever gets hit first must throw the ball at somebody else, you know." he looked around, and pointed to Piko. "You, Utatane."

Piko stood up all excited. "Okay!" Coach Al got a ball from his office and handed it to Piko.

He stood on the left side of the gym, and everyone else except for me stood on the right side. I walked over to Coach Al, who looked confused. "Kagene, what are you doing here? Get out there!"

"I needed to ask you something." I was kind of nervous for some odd reason. My face started feeling hot, and I actually started blushing slightly. Coach Al seemed to notice, and his face turned all red.

He held out his hand and shook his head. "Sorry, Kagene! I'm a married man! Don't you know I'm married to-"

"That's not what I wanted to ask!" I said immediately. I wasn't so nervous anymore. "I wanted to ask if we could use the gym for the dance. We start setting up next Friday, so we need your answer now. Maybe you can hold all your classes outside?"

Coach Al paused for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, sure. Now get out there!"

I ran to the right side of the gym and looked for Len, because I wanted to get as close to him as possible. Almost five girls were already crowded around him. I sighed and ran over to Teto. Gumi went to gym later.

"Hey, Rin!" Teto greeted me.

"Hey, Teto." I smiled at her.

Coach Al blew his whistle again. "START!" he yelled.

Piko started running to the middle of the gym. We also started running to the middle of the gym. Piko threw the ball, not specifically aiming at anyone. It hit one of Len's fan girls, who thought he was aiming at Len. She threw the ball with all her might, but Piko moved over, so it hit the wall and bounced back as fast as a cheetah. Then it hit someone else, who was taken to the school nurse because she started bleeding.

The ball was given to the boy next to her, who threw it at Teto, who threw it at me. I aimed at Miki, and threw it at her. She was too busy talking to her friend, Ia, so she fell on the ground. She wasn't seriously hurt, luckily.

"Ah, well, I guess it's my fault for not paying attention." Miki said, while standing up. She grabbed the ball and threw it at Piko, who caught it. Then he threw it back at her with a smirk on his face. She threw it right back, and this went on for almost the entire game. People tried to get their attention by saying, "Hey, Miki, throw it at me!" or, "Piko, nobody has threw it at me yet!"

Coach Al was reading a sports magazine, but I knew Playboy was inside. When I was sitting behind him on the bleachers at a practice basketball game, he either wanted me to see or he forgot I was behind him.

When Coach Al's watch beeped, his blew his extremely loud whistle again. Everyone covered their ears again. "That's the end of gym! See you on Monday!"

After changing, I was walking to class. Somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Lily. Oh no.

"Hello, Rin. I've been seeing the way you've been looking at Piko." Lily said. "I know you secretly like him, but I'm here to let you know he's MINE!"

I started giggling. "Lily, don't you have math with me? Piko and I are childhood friends." I tapped the tip of her ear. "Hearing problems, Lily?"

She smirked. "Yeah, right. I'm going to win Piko, no matter what." she flipped her hair and walked away.

I sighed. Then, I turned to start walking to class again.

"Rin!"

Ugh, somebody else. I turned to see..Len?

"Um, hey Rin..sorry for bothering you.." he smiled and blushed. "I was just wondering..would you like to go out.."

OMG! OMG! OMG! LEN WAS ASKING ME OUT!

"..with the rest of the student council?" he finished.

I should've known Len would never ask me out. He likes Miku anyway.

"Um, sure..when and where?" I asked.

"We're going to Yumi's Burgers, tonight at five. Meet at the one at the mall, okay?" Len replied.

I smiled. "My favorite place! Okay!" I waved and he walked off. I sighed once again. He'll never ask me out..I really need to stop asking myself if I should give up..I know I should..

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 5! Sorry it's sort of short! **


	6. The Engagement Part One

**Welcome to..well, you know! I'm really sorry for the delay yesterday, I recently got addicted to this game called Audition! :D Anyone have an account on there?**

**Enjoy! xD**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"Here's your Pepsi, Rin." Miku set my soda in behind my burger. I thanked her and she sat down. I was at Yumi's Burgers with the student council. I ended up sitting beside Len, which made me super happy. Gakupo-I mean Bakapo-was there too.

"Hey, Luka, you never told us why Bakapo was there at our meeting." I told her.

Her face turned red. "S-so, anyways, I want to let you guys now the bake sale is Tuesday. Please prepare your treats Monday night so they won't go bad. It can even after a short amount of time." Luka explained. "So, from now on, let's just hang out. Don't worry about school."

Everyone nodded. Miku suddenly smiled. "Hey guys, I was thinking we should hang out more too, so I did some research and found out a carnival was in town." her smile grew bigger. "I think you know where I'm going with this."

"Wow! I haven't been to a carnival since first grade!" Len exclaimed. "When is it?"

"This Sunday, which is two days from now. You can also go Monday, but it opens around seven then for some reason, which is too late for a school night." Miku explained. "So, you guys in?"

Neru blushed. "I-if Len-sama wants to go, then I'll go.."

"Of course I'm in!" Len said excitedly.

"I guess I'll go.." Luka muttered.

"I'm going too, then!" Bakapo said right after Luka.

"I'll go." I finally said.

Miku smiled even bigger when I thought she couldn't. "Great!"

The rest of our evening together included conversations, seeing who could eat the most before they got full, and stuff like that. When we were done, we said our goodbyes and I walked to the bus stop. Len was also on the bus with me again. We sat together.

"I think how I was acting made Miku think I was a child.." Len said under his breath. "Do you think so?"

"Honestly, she's the child." I accidently blurted out. I didn't mean to say that out loud. "U-uh, I mean-"

He just laughed. "I know! That's what I love about her. She's not afraid to be herself." he smiled and blushed slightly. "Not to mention, she very pretty."

It seemed like Len was describing a super model, and Miku was absolutely not one. I'm not just saying that because I like Len. First of all, she's not all that pretty. Sure, she's pretty cute, but no where near beautiful. Plus, you've never seen a model act like a child, right? Of course you didn't.

"Oh.." I chuckled a little. "Len, I need to tell you something.."

"Yes?"

"Miku doesn't like you.."

I couldn't believe what I just said. I covered my mouth. I just lied completely to Len, because my jealous side came out. I was about to take it back until Len said something.

"Really?" he looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"W-well.." I was about to say no, but then my jealous side came back out. "Why would I lie to you, Len? She told the whole student council when you were late one day. She said it was pretty noticeable and..she called you..a show-off."

"So that's how Miku feels about me.." he looked down, and I could see a small tear rolling out his right eye. He wiped it away quickly and looked back up at me. "Rin..do you think all of that stuff is true?"

"O-of course not!" I assured him. He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks, Rin. You're a true friend." he muttered. I blushed a little. "Thanks for being there for me."

"W-well, we're friends, right?" I laughed, and he laughed along with me. When we stopped laughing, we stared into each other eyes. I was about to lean in and kiss him, but then I realized what I was about to do. I turned to the front of the bus. The bus stopped. I stood up and smiled at him. "I have to go."

He nodded and waved with a smile. I waved back and got off the bus. When I got home, Lenka was there, again. Haha, that Gakuko girl is so not winning. She was the first to greet me.

"Hello, Rin! I have a question. When's the bake sale?" she asked.

"This Tuesday." I told her, and she nodded. "Oh, you have to make them Monday night."

"Got it!" she winked and walked into the kitchen. Rinto exited the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Rin." he said. "I decided to just tell you."

I glared at him. "What is it? What is it?"

"Lenka and I are engaged."

I screamed, not like the What-the-heck screams but one of those I-just-saw-a-celebrity screams. Rinto came to his senses and chose Lenka over that fucking bitch named Gakuko.

"I-if you're messing with me, now is not a good time!" I said excitedly.

"I'm not messing with you." he said. "Actually, Lenka and I have been dating for a while now. I never got around to telling you though. Gakuko was trying to get me to break up with Lenka, but I rejected her today at her."

This made me even happier. I ran up and hugged him. "I'm so happy you didn't choose that dumb Gakuko!" I squeezed him even tighter.

He pushed me away, but not in a I-really-don't-want-you-hugging-me way. "Calm down, Rin." I calmed down a little. "I never liked Gakuko, she was being really mean to me too until she found out that Lenka and I were dating. She hated Lenka before she found out, so she tried to get me to date her."

"Wow. That's what you call a bitch." I laughed, and Rinto laughed too. When we stopped, I ran inside the kitchen to congratulate Lenka.

"Lenka! How could you not tell me about the engagement? Congratulations!" I hugged her from the behind, because she was facing the stove.

She turned around and laughed. "I was going to tell you, but Rinto said he wanted to tell you himself."

"I'm just so happy! Lenka is going to be my sister in-law!" I pulled away. "Um, sorry. I'm just so excited!"

"That's fine. My younger sister was excited just like you. I can't wait for you to meet her!"

I was puzzled. Lenka had a younger sister? I just shrugged it off. "I can't wait to meet her either!"

* * *

"Rin, meet Neru, Neru, meet Rin!"

I was shocked. Neru just smiled. "Hello, I'm Neru A-" she paused when she realized it was me. "U-uh, Rin-sama! I'm so sorry for not recognizing you!" she bowed.

"Hmm? You two know each other?" Lenka asked.

I nodded in reply. "Yes. We're both in the student council. I'm secretary, and she's historian."

Lenka smiled. "That's great. Maybe you guys can hang out in Neru's room while Rinto and I plan our wedding."

Neru agreed and she lead me to her room. It had white walls and a white carpet. Righ beside the door was a dresser with a yellow cellphone on it. Probably Neru's cellphone. It the other corner of the room was a wooden bed with a futon beside it with pink flowers. Then there was a TV in front of the bed. Her room looked decent.

Her phone beeped as soon as we opened the door and she gripped it quickly. She opened her cellphone. A smile grew across her face. "Akaito.." she typed something and then placed it back on the dresser. She blushed really hard. "U-um, welcome to my room!"

I was still looking around. "Um, would you mind if I watched TV?" I asked when I stopped looking around.

"U-uh, no! I heard that movie with Lapis Aoki is on in five minutes! Want to watch it..TOGETHER?" she sounded very nervous.

I sighed and nodded. We both sat on her bed and Neru turned on the TV. She grabbed the remote and changed the channel. The movie was just starting.

"Wow, dying her hair blue and purple was a good idea." I said around the middle of the movie, trying to start a conversation.

"I AGREE! YOU'RE ALWAYS RIGHT, RIN!" Neru almost yelled. Wow, this girl was sweating all over. She must be super nervous.

When the movie ended, the door creaked open. It was Lenka.

"Rin, would you mind sleeping over? It's almost 10."

I shook my head.

"Okay, Rinto will be sleeping in the bed with me." she paused. "Don't you tease me about it either." she stated quickly before I could say anything. I sighed and nodded with a small smile.

"You can borrow some of my old pajamas. I'll go get them." she left, then came back with a white nightgown. "This fine with you?"

I nodded and shoved it on. Then, I slipped myself in the futon and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**That's chapter 6! Still not that long, but at least it's here!**


	7. The Engagement Part 2

**Welcome back!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I had just woke up. I looked over to the clock on Neru's dresser. Five in the morning. I stood up because there was no point of going back to sleep. I opened the door and decided to get something to drink. When I was in the kitchen, I saw Lenka making some miso soup.

"Lenka?" I said, because she didn't notice me.

She turned to me. "Oh, Rin. I like to make breakfast early." she explained. "What are you doing up?"

I nodded and then replied, "Just thirsty. Do you have something in the fridge that I can drink?"

"There's some melon soda in there." she pointed to the fridge.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a can of melon soda. I opened it and gulped it down. "That was refreshing." I licked my lips and threw the can in the trash. "Thanks."

"No problem at all, Rin." she continued to make the miso soup. "Hey, Rinto is up now in my room watching TV. Can you go ask him if you guys are staying over for breakfast?"

"Don't you guys have to go to work?" I asked. She shook her head.

"We get the weekends off."

I remembered, and nodded. I walked down the hall to Lenka's room. I opened the door to see a shirtless Rinto. His pants were not buckled, and his hair was messy. He turned to look at me.

"Oh, Rin."

"What were you guys doing in here?" I exclaimed.

"Nothing, I swear!" he assured me.

"What's with you, then?"

"You know I like to sleep shirtless! I asked Lenka about my shirt, but she said she was washing it." Rinto explained, and I calmed down and nodded. "We weren't doing anything.."

"Good." I paused. "Anyways, Lenka wants to know if we're staying over for breakfast."

He nodded. "The next bus doesn't come until ten."

I nodded and headed back to the kitchen. "He said yes."

"Okay!" she turned back to the stove. "Would you wake up Neru for me now?"

"Of course." I went back to Neru's room and opened the door. She was already up..texting.

"Oh, Akaito! Of course I love you!" she typed something, then set it back down on the bed. She looked up at noticed me. "R-Rin-sama! Did you see anything!" I shook my head, and she sighed in relief.

I sat down next to her. "Lenka wanted me to make sure you were awake." I told her. "Want to watch some TV?"

She quickly turned on the TV. "Of course, R-Rin-sama!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. Then, I gripped the remote and flipped through the channels. "Ah, Saturday morning anime." I muttered. I laid the remote back on the remote. "Oh, SeeU-chan's Adventures is on." It was a pretty good show, I guess. I laid back on her bed.

"G-great anime, isn't it?" Neru asked.

"I guess so." I responded.

Neru stayed silent and laid down next to me. "Rin-sama, please don't mind me laying next to you!"

"This is your bed. Why should it matter?" I smiled at her. Her face just turned red and she started sweating. I sighed and turned back to the TV. What's wrong with this girl?

_"Wow! The carnival! A ferris wheel! Stuffed animals! So cool!" _said SeeU in the TV, which reminded me I had to go to the carnival this Sunday afternoon.

"Hey, Neru, aren't you excited about the carnival?" I asked.

Her face was now a tomato. "IF YOU ARE!" she said quickly.

Neru's act is starting to get annoying. I turned back to the TV and didn't talk to her for the rest of the hour. When another anime came on, I turned off the TV.

"Maybe we shouldn't watch too much TV." I told her. Before she could blurt something out, her phone beeped. She opened it with a smile.

"Akaito.." she typed and closed her phone. She looked up to meet and her face turned red again.

"Let's go to the kitchen." I told her, and she followed me to the kitchen. We sat down at the table.

Lenka noticed us. "Ah, breakfast is almost ready." she told us. We nodded.

Rinto walked into the room (luckily with his shirt on) and sat down with us. When breakfast was ready, we ate our miso soup and caught our bus a little later. At home, I went straight upstairs to tell Gumi and Teto about the engagement. I didn't feel like talking on the phone, so luckily they're on Tokyo Chat almost 24/7 on the weekends.

I asked them to join my chat room, and when they entered, they were freaking out about something..

* * *

**Carrots4ever: RIN, LISTEN! LISTEN UP NOW!**

**Rinny321: ...What?**

**BreadLuver: DID LILY TELL YOU SHE LIKES PIKO, YET?**

**Rinny321: Yeah, why?**

**BreadLuver: WELL, I HEARD THEY'RE ON A DATE RIGHT NOW!**

**Rinny321: WHAT? WE HAVE TO GO SAVE PIKO!**

**Carrots4ever: Fooled ya. So you do like Piko?**

**BreadLuver: So Rinny doesn't like Len..**

**Rinny321: DON'T JUST SUGGEST I LIKE HIM! HE'S MY FRIEND YOU KNOW!**

* * *

Suddenly, when you care about somebody of the opposite gender, you like them. Piko's only my childhood friend, and they know that!

* * *

**Carrots4ever: Yeah, that's what they all say. We're just friends. :P **

**Rinny321: So I guess it's the same way for Gumo and you? And Teto, what about Ted and you?**

**BreadLuver: W-Well, they are just friends, Gumi..**

**Carrots4ever: Yeah..we were just joking around, haha... **

**Rinny321: Of course. That's what they all say. ;]**

**Carrots4ever: Well..we promised somebody we would chat with them!**

**BreadLuver: Bye!**

* * *

They left my chat room. I sighed and shut down my computer. I decided to take a bath, because I haven't been taking them regularly like I should. I undressed, set out another outfit for me to wear, and walked into the bathroom. I took out my hair clips and bow in front of the mirror.

When I was done, I started running the bathwater. When the tub was halfway full, I stopped it and placed my right hand inside. Just the perfect temperature. I stepped inside and sat down. It was a very relaxing bath. After my bath, I wrapped my towel around me and entered my room.

I dried myself off and brushed my hair. I got my hair clips and bow from the bathroom and placed them in my hair. Then, I shoved on a shirt that said "Don't kiss me, I'm not Irish", **(A/N: I have a shirt like that in RL! xD)** jeans, and sneakers. Later, I asked Gumi and Teto if they wanted to hang out. They said yes, and we met at the mall by the food court.

I was the first one there. I was waiting for about five minutes until I heard somebody call out, "Rin!" I looked over to my right to see Gumi and Teto waving and running over to me.

"Hey Rin, are we late?" Teto asked.

I shook my head. "More like I came early." we laughed a little, then decided to grab some smoothies from Yuki's Smoothies. I ordered our smoothies, and later came back with them at our table.

"Carrot cake smoothie for you, strawberry smoothie for you, and orange smoothie for me." I smiled and sat down with them.

"So, Rin, we're sorry about what happened in the chat room.." Gumi muttered.

Teto nodded. "Yeah, really sorry!"

"You guys don't have to be sorry. It's not that big of a deal." I told them.

After that, we talked about movies, TV shows, and random things. It was almost twelve when we finished our smoothies, so I decided it was time to leave. I waved to them and caught a bus to go home.

At home, I saw something unexpected. "I'm home!" I called.

"Rin?" a familiar voice called. It was absolutely not Rinto's voice. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs..I saw..LEN?

"LEN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" I asked immediately.

He gave me a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, actually, you know Lenka right? She's my cousin." he told me.

"That still doesn't give you the right to come here..NOT THAT I MIND YOU!" I added quickly.

"Please let me finish. Lenka and Neru are out doing something and she said she doesn't want me to be left alone, so Rinto offered to let me stay here for a while." he explained.

"Wait..here..for the rest of the day?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not! But Len, I need to talk to you.." I thought I was going to tell him the truth about Miku, but not even close. I lead him to my room and had him sit down next to me on the bed. "Well..Len..I have to talk to you about Miku again.."

"Thank you, Rin. You've helped me find out that I need to work harder. Or, maybe, just find somebody else.." he started.

"B-but.."

I felt something on my right cheek. Something warm..I looked over to the corner of my eye and saw Len..KISSING MY CHEEK! I wanted to explode. When he pulled away from my cheek, he smiled. "You really have helped me out."

My face was probably as red as a tomato, like Neru's when she's nervous. "U-um, your welcome?" Why was that a question?

Then, he hugged me. "You're a real...friend, Rin."

Why was there a short pause before friend? Does Len have mixed feelings about me? Is that a good thing, like he's not sure if he likes me, or a bad thing?

I'll find out for sure!

* * *

**Damn me with all these short chapters lately..**


	8. The Carnival Part 1

**Here's chapter 8! I'm really lazy (which means I can't write SUUUPPPEEEERRR long chapters) so this is going to have two or three parts, like the engagement! :D**

**Also, please go to vocaloiduniversity .webs. com. I made it! It's a roleplaying site! :] Do it without the spaces. ^.^**

**One more thing, Forced to Fall in Love should be updated today or tomorrow.**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"It's fall..why is it so hot out here?"

I was wearing a white tank top, black shorts, and some white flats. I was walking with Gumi and Teto to the carnival. I invited them, because I thought everyone else wouldn't mind. Gumi was wearing a coat, a hoodie with a t-shirt under it, jeans, and boots. She was prepared for cold weather. Teto, on the other hand, was prepared for warm weather. Not too hot, not too cold. She had a pink shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a white skirt, and pink sneakers.

"The one day I decide not to listen to the weather channel.." Gumi moaned as we walked. She started removing her coat. "I'll just carry it around."

Teto and I laughed at her. "Wow! I thought winter was in December, Gumi." Teto laughed, and I laughed along with me.

"Shut up! I guess Gumo tricked me..he told me it was going to be freezing." Gumi pouted and removed her hoodie too. She rolled up her jeans to her knees. "I can't really do anything about the boots.." she mumbled.

"Gumo has always been the trickster." I snickered.

Gumi, who was probably burning by then, even took off her goggles, which was part of some cosplay outfit when we asked her why she wore them around everywhere. She lost the costume, but she kept the goggles. She was cosplaying as some kind of Vocaloid?

"Wow, Gumi. You must be burning. You're even taking off your signature goggles." Teto giggled.

Gumi just remained silent. When we made it to the carnival, we bought our tickets, and entered. The whole student council and Bakapo was there waiting for me. When they noticed Teto and Gumi, they raised an eyebrow.

I introduced them. "Guys, these are my friends Gumi and Teto." Gumi and Teto waved. "Gumi and Teto, this is the student council...and Bakapo. I thought you wouldn't mind if they came with us."

They all shook their heads. I realized Neru was missing. "Where's Neru?" I asked.

"She couldn't make it, Lenka and her were doing something again. I think Lenka's a wedding planner now." Len told me.

I started chuckling. "That's not the case, Len."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"You'll see." was all I said. Then we started walking, looking for good carnival games.

"Goldfish!" Miku blurted out after a while. She pointed to a small pool with goldfish in it and a man behind the pool. He looked up and smiled. "Some paper hooks please! I'll pay for all of them!"

He nodded and gave us some paper hooks. "100 yen per hook." Miku handed him 700 yen and looked down at the pool with her hook.

"Watch out little fishies, I'm coming to get you!" she exclaimed, and almost threw her hand in the pool. She picked up a goldfish, but the paper ripped so it fell out. "Dang it!"

Luka went next. She was perfect. The paper didn't have one rip, and she picked it up gently. She smiled at it. "Goldfish, you are now mine." The man handed her a bag with water. She dropped the goldfish in the bag and threw the used hook in the trash.

Len was next. He gave it a shot and got it at the first try, like Luka. He dropped it back in. "I'm not allowed to have any pets, even this small little fish." he told the man, and he nodded.

I gave it a shot after Len. My paper ripped. Then, I paid for another one. The paper didn't rip this time. I dropped the goldfish in the bag with water the man gave me. "It'll be fun to have a pet, even if it is just a little guy." I smiled at the fish.

Bakapo went next. He couldn't get it at all. The man gave him ten more, but he still couldn't get it. He frowned. "My chance to show Luka my manliness..."

"It's just scooping up a goldfish!" Luka snapped back.

Gumi and Teto went at the same time. Only Teto got a goldfish. Teto gave Gumi her goldfish though, because her mom was allergic to goldfish.

"Yay!" Gumi exclaimed.

We started walking again and came across a stand with masks.

"Hello! My masks are only 100 yen!" he yelled out when we walked by it. We stopped walking and turned. He held up a mask. "Only 700 yen in total for the seven of you!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's a pretty good offer."

Miku told us she would pay for all of it again. When she bought the masks, we tried them on. "Woah!" Miku exclaimed. "They're a bit heavy on my face!" she pushed it up so it was slanted and the mask wasn't covering her face. We all did the same thing.

"We already spent our money, so we should just keep them." Luka said, and we all agreed.

A little later, Gumi and Teto spotted something. "Ferris wheel!" they said in unison, and pointed to a large ferris wheel. We all decided to get in the line, even though there was about a million people in front of us.

I was behind Len, which meant I got to sit next to him, hopefully. Even if I sat by Miku, who was behind me, she wouldn't get to be with Len! Even if she did, something bad might have happened right there, with all the lies I've been telling about her.

My phone beeped. I digged it out from my pockets and opened it. It was a text:

**To: Rin**

**From: Teto**

**You might get to sit next to Len!**

I looked back at Gumi and Teto who were making lovey-dovey faces. I signaled for them to stop, but they wouldn't. I just turned back around.**  
**

**To: Teto**

**From: Rin **

**Or Miku.**

Send. I looked back to them with a small smirk and chuckled a little. They just gave me a Clever-thinking smile.

I turned back around where Len was facing me. His face was so close, it looked like we were about to kiss. "U-um, Len?"

He backed away a little. "S-sorry! I was.." he started whispering. "staring at Miku. I don't think she would do that to me, Rin."

I frowned. I wanted to tell him the truth, but I just couldn't. Not when everyone was around. To make matters worse, Len would hate me.

"W-well.." I started. "All that stuff is true, Len. I'm sorry.."

"Well, I decided I don't like her anymore anyway. I like somebody else."

My mouth looked like an o. "Huh? Who?"

He blushed. "T-this time it's private." he turned around. Could this mean he likes me? I squealed in my mind.

The line moved up until we were only two people away from riding the ferris wheel.

Would this be my chance to tell Len the truth? Confess my feelings? Or maybe even something else.

* * *

**Hopefully the next chapter will be a little bit longer than this. :D**


	9. Discontinued :

**Guys, I'm really sad about this, but this story is discontinued. This is like, my fourth discontinued story, and I'm really disappointed about it. I'm REALLYYY sorry. On the bright side, another story is coming out soon, but it's not RinxLen. It's RinxGumo and LenxAoki, and I hope you don't go "RINXLEN 4EVA I WON'T READ THIS CRAP!" Please read it, but don't force yourself to if you really don't want to. Once again I'm REALLYYY sorry. I'll leave the story up because I might find the time to finish it. **

**-Fruity**


End file.
